


Snow Reflecting Off Obsidian Scales

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic Characters, Drabbles, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, human!Bunny, human!Toothless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: A series of Drabbles about Hiccup and Jack. (And Toothless, of course.)





	1. Your Cat Hates Me

"Dude! Your cat hates me!" Jack stated from the doorway. Hiccup looked up from the model he was currently building.

The other teenager was holding a spot on his face where Hiccup could see three new scratch marks. His white hair was disheveled, his blue hoodie bearing the evidence of black cat hair on the front. Hiccup sighed.

"Did he ambush you again?" Hiccup sat aside the glue and tweezers he had been attaching small pieces to the little black Dragon model he had been working on.

"Yeah. He was on top of the bookshelf in the hall. He waited until I came out of the bathroom and then -- Bam! He got me good." Jack pouted. Hiccup shook his head.

"You know, he didn't have a problem with you until you dyed your hair. Maybe he's having a bad reaction to the color? I mean, he's only ever seen you with brown." Hiccup pointed out.

"Stormfly was fine with it. And so was Cloudjumper!" Jack flopped across Hiccup's bed. The auburn haired teen turned his chair around to face his best friend.

"Yes, but Stormfly and Cloudjumper belong to _women_. Women mess with their hair all the time. Mom's accidentally dyed her hair pink before. And Astrid went through a phase where she kept her hair really short. Remember?" Hiccups said, leaning back against his desk. Jack lifted a hand and picked up a lock of shock white hair, eyeing it critically.

"Eh, maybe you're right. It freaked Emma out pretty good. Maybe Toothless is just scared of it." He dropped the lock of hair.

"Maybe if you wear a hat he'll realize its still you and get over it." Hiccup suggested, turning to look longingly back at his model.

Jack chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe. And maybe it'll freak him out worse."

"Like that time Mom brought home that creepy clown toy that made him start losing his hair?" Hiccup asked sardonically.

"Oh God, that thing almost made _me_ go bald! It was so creepy!" Jack shuddered. Hiccup zoned out for a minute, remembering the ugly little clown that Valka had adored. At least, up until Hiccup's father, Stoick had conveniently broken it, by accident, of course. Valka had been heartbroken, but Stoick had promised to get her something to replace the creepy clown. Now they had an odd collection of ceramic gnomes instead. But Hiccup would take gnomes over the clown any day.

He was drawn out of his recollection by Jack shuffling across his bed until his head hung off the edge upside down.

"So how's the model?" The white haired boy asked, indicating the black reptile on Hiccup's desk.

With that both boys turned away from distressing topics and on to something a little lighter. They wouldn't even remember the hat idea until Toothless pounced on Jack during a movie marathon later that day.


	2. You Just Gestured To All Of Me, Pt 1

Hiccup glared across the table. Toothless glared back.

"Why are you so against this?" The redhead demanded. The raven scoffed.

"Because there will be lots of bladed machines, and a bunch of teenage idiots, and I don't want my brother to lose any limbs. Or fingers." Toothless explained, green eyes glinting. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And what about you taking shop class? You did it last year. Besides, I need the elective credit to graduate, and art class is full." The younger of the two pointed out.

"Hic, I love you. You're my brother. But I just don't think its a good idea." The darker brother rested his cheek on his fist, propped up on the table.

"Just why not?" Hiccup squawked indignantly. Toothless motioned his other hand at Hiccup in an up-down motion, encompassing his brother's entire being.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Exactly. The day you stop being all of you, then we're good. Until then, I agree with Dad." With the matter seemingly closed, Toothless got up and went to go out the door, leaving his brother at the kitchen table, surrounded by books, papers and a pen somewhere in all the chaos, forgotten in the heat of discussion.

"Jackson is taking shop!" Hiccup blurted desperately, giving Toothless pause.

"Jackson Overland?" The darker boy asked, turning back. Hiccup nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Toothless pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers and sighed. Well, now his brother's motivation for taking the risk of losing a finger or two was more than clear.

Jackson Overland was the boy his younger brother had been crushing on for the last three years now. And Toothless understood more than anyone, seeing as Jackson's older brother Aster was Toothless' best friend.

Two pairs of bright green eyes met.

"Alright. Fine. I'll help you convince Dad. You owe me, big time. And so help me Hiccup, if you get maimed because of this I'll kill you myself." The redhead squealed and flew from the table, scattering worksheets and one unlucky math book in his wake, and flung himself at his older sibling in a joy filled hug. Toothless laughed, rocking back on his heels, and hugged back. 

He was still apprehensive, but he knew the desperate lengths Hiccup would go to to get closer to the boy he adored. This was far better than Hiccup and his friend Fishlegs hacking into the school computer and placing Hiccup in the class without permission. 

Now, to go about convincing Stoick. That would be the hard part.


	3. Jump

The scent of snow was in the air, the storm heading in at its own leisurely pace. It should hit around nightfall, coating the entire town in white overnight.

Jack was excited at the prospect. He loved winter. And especially the first snow of the year. It made him giddy. It which is probably why he had hit everyone he knew with good natured pranks for the last two days.

North had laughed at the rerouting of his trains to form an intersection that resembled a snowflake in the center of the toy store floor. He had left it, stating that it brought about a christmasy spirit to the store. Like the tons of Christmas decor didn't already do that. Seriously. Christmas trees in full splendor all over the place, garland, wreaths on every door, and the happy little jingle bell over the entrance that chime every time someone came into the store.

Tooth had barely noticed the paintings in her office being upside down, Baby laughing at the humming birds that were caught in midmotion seemingly zipping around upside down in every room of the dentist's office.

Bunny had been less than thrilled with his art gallery being covered in blue, white and silver confetti in snowflake shapes and streamers. That was, until he noticed it framing one of his newest paintings, and decided that it was just what it needed and shooed Jack away so he could finish setting up for an exhibition in a week.

Sandy had smiled serenely at Jack over his hot cocoa at the local coffee shop, paying no heed to Jack switching around all the items behind the counter when the rotund little man was turned away.

And now Jack was sitting on the roof of the library, the last of his cocoa gone, enjoying the brisk wintery air. He stood up, stepping dangerously close to the edge of the building, arms spread wide, head thrown back. The wind ruffled through his white hair like an old friend. And then Jack was startled out of his reverie by a shout from below.

"Wait! Don't do it! Its not worth it!" An auburn haired boy below was shouting at Jack. Confused, Jack studied the boy as he ran toward the building. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with a brown hooded puff vest over it, and brown pants with some kind of thick boots. He was carrying a backup with a dragon emblazoned across the front, and he ran with a slight hitch. Jack found himself curious about the kid.

The boy disappeared inside the library, no doubt making his way to the stairs and getting himself yelled at by Katherine, the sweet librarian, for running through the aisles disturbing readers. Jack waited for the boy to make it up the flight of stairs, still standing where the wind could reach him. He was wondering why the boy was telling him to wait. Wait for what?

Wait, the guy was familiar. Didn't they go to highschool together or something? Maybe the kid had found something Jack had lost at school. Or maybe they had been assigned a project together?

Either way, Jack was waiting patiently when the redhead burst through the doors and looked around frantically, spotting Jack in the same place, at the edge of the roof.

He dropped his backpack slowly and held his hands out as if trying to calm a frightened or wounded animal. what the heck was he doing? Jack's brows furrowed.

"Look, I know what you're feeling, I've been there myself, OK. Just please let me tell you, its not worth it. Just step away from the edge and we can talk about it, OK?" The boy said in a coaxing manner. Now Jack was really confused.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." The snowy haired boy said, taking a step back so he could turn and look at the other fully. Confusion colored the boy's bright green eyes. Jack could see a smattering of freckles on the kids face, mostly across the bridge of his nose.

This kid was actually pretty cute. Maybe a bit odd, but cute. Not that Jack wasn't pretty odd himself.

"Wait, you weren't going to jump?" The kid tilted his head to the side.

"Um, no. Did that once a long time ago when I was practicing parkour. Didn't turn out too well. Ended up with a broken ankle. I had to wear a cast for a long time. It sucked. Why? Did you think I was?" Jack moved away from the edge and plopped down crosslegged beside his shoes. He hated wearing shoes, and took them off every chance he got.

The other boy abruptly straightened up. A hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh... Yeah. I thought you were trying to... Um, kill yourself." The redhead stammered. Jack almost laughed, but held it in at the last second, remembering the kids words about having been there himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry I scared you, I just like the way the wins feels up here. I'm surprised you haven't seen me do that before." Jack explained. The other boy shifted nervously. Jack decided that he was cute when he was flustered.

"Um, I don't really get out much. But I'm glad I was wrong. Just... Just be careful standing there, OK. It's easy to slip and fall." The redhead turned to pick up his abandoned backpack and go. Jack panicked momentarily. He didn't want the cute guy to leave! 

"I'm Jack, by the way." He offered, hoping the green eyed boy would stay. It worked, sort of. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look back. He hesitated, glancing at the door, and then back at Jack. Finally curiosity about the stranger won out, and he came over to sit down. Stiffly. Like he was nervous.

"Hiccup." Jack blinked.

"Oh, maybe you should drink something?" Jack offered. The boy blushed hard. And damn if that wasn't adorable.

"No, my name is Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." The boy, Hiccup corrected. It was Jack's turn to blush. He felt mortified, having been thinking the Hiccup had the hiccups, and needed a drink. Oh... Embarrassing. Jack was usually much smoother than this.

"Oh! Gods I'm sorry! I...  Uh." Jack muttered. Yeah, way to go Jack. Real smooth.

Hiccup laughed then, confusing Jack even more.

"It's OK. It happens a lot actually. I'm used to it."  Jack wanted to facepalm himself. Great way to start out.

"So, uh. It was nice of you to try to talk me off the ledge. Most people wouldn't. They'd call the police and then stand there watching." Jack scrambled for something to say.

"Ugh, I know. People are so stupid." Hiccup pulled a face at that. Jack wanted to laugh. It seemed everything this boy did was cute! Oh Gods, Jack was doomed.

"Very. But there are a few good ones out there." Jack attempted to flirt. Hiccup blushed again, not meeting Jack's blue eyes. But he didn't seem to be as nervous as before. That was a good sign. Jack scooted a little closer, as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Right about then Hiccup's backpack made a noise. Both Jack and Hiccup looked down at it in panic.

"Um. Did your backpack just... Meow?" Jack asked. A look of horror took over Hiccup's face then. He fumbled with the zipper, finally getting it and yanked it open. A furry black head popped up, a disapproving meow emanating from it.

"Ugh! Toothless! How many times do I have to tell you to stop napping in my bag!" The boy snapped, pulling a frankly massive black cat from the bag. The cat grunted, unimpressed and curled up in Hiccup's lap. He looked over at jack, a pair of startling green eyes regarding him with interest.

"Toothless?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. When he was a baby he had like, no teeth. So I called him Toothless." Hiccup replied, checking over the cat for injuries. Finding none he dropped the massive furry paw he'd been inspecting and started petting the cat. Toothless, for his part, leaned into the hand and let out a loud purr, eyes slipping closed. Hiccup chuckled at the cat's antics.

"Um, what kind of cat is he? He's huge." Jack asked. His fingers itched to reach out and pet the black cat, but he didn't know how Toothless would react, so he held himself in check.

"He's a Norwegian Forest Cat. They're a big breed. He's not even fully grown yet. He'll be even bigger when he stops growing." Hiccup said, almost absentmindedly as he showed his obviously well loved cat attention.

"Oh. Wow. Is he friendly?" Jack asked. Hiccup glanced up.

"Depends on what you mean by friendly. He likes me just fine, and my friend Astrid. But anyone else he usually growls at or bites." The auburn haired boy told the other. Jack's shoulders fell in disappointment. He really loved animals. He was a little disappointed.

"Oh." Was all he said. Hiccup looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well there's only one way to find out if he likes you or not." With that Hiccup picked up the cat and held him out to the white haired boy. The cat looked very much not pleased to have been uprooted from his spot. Then he looked up at Jack, green eyes wide and guileless. Uneasy, Jack held out a hand to the cat. Toothless drew back, eyes going to slits. Jack almost snatched his hand away, but decided to take a chance. He closed his eyes and held his fingers out, fully expecting to get bitten or scratched for his effort.

He stayed that way for several tense moments before suddenly he had a hand full of furry purring cat. He opened his eyes in wonder, seeing Toothless rubbing his head against Jack's hand. Jack scratched the cat behind the ears. And just like that he'd made a friend. The next thing he knew Toothless was climbing into his lap and soaking IP all the scratches and pets Jack could dole out.

"Well, that's a surprise. He's usually so moody with people. It took him forever to warm up to Astrid." Hiccup commented.

"Maybe this means we're meant to be." Jack looked up at Hiccup and winked. The other boy blushed yet again, mouth gaping open in a great impression of a fish. Toothless made a sound from Jack's lap that sounded suspiciously like laughter, for a cat.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! Traitor." Hiccup snapped at the cat, pouting cutely, which only incited more cat-laughter from the fur ball. Jack laughed too. Hiccup shoved his shoulder into Jack's, but he was smiling as he did so. And he knew at that moment that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
